1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technological field of an image blur correction apparatus and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to a technological field in which performance in blur correction is improved by placing first and second actuators in predetermined positions in consideration of the positional relationship among a first support shaft, a second support shaft, and a lens or any other component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some video camcorders, still cameras, and other imaging apparatus include an image blur correction apparatus that corrects image blur by moving a lens or an imaging device in directions perpendicular to the optical axis direction.
Some image blur correction apparatus of this type include a first driven unit pivotally supported by a fixed member around a first support shaft and a second driven unit pivotally supported by the first driven unit around a second support shaft, and the first and second support shafts are so disposed that they extend in the direction parallel to the optical axis direction (see JP-A-6-35022, for example).
In the image blur correction apparatus described in JP-A-6-35022, a line extending in the direction determined by connecting the center of the first support shaft to the center of a lens or any other component is perpendicular to a line extending in the direction determined by connecting the center of the second support shaft to the center of the lens or the any other component, and the center of the lens or the any other component is located at the intersection of the two lines.
In this image blur correction apparatus, in which the second driven unit holds the lens or an imaging device, when the first driven unit is pivoted around the first support shaft relative to the fixed member in a first direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction, the second driven unit supported by the first driven unit is driven in response to the pivotal motion of the first driven unit and the lens or the imaging device is moved in the first direction. Further, when the second driven unit is pivoted around the second support shaft relative to the first driven unit in a second direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction and the first direction, the lens or the imaging device is moved in the second direction.
The image blur correction apparatus further includes a first actuator that pivots the first and second driven units in the first direction and a second actuator that pivots the second driven unit in the second direction. The first actuator is present on the line extending in the direction determined by connecting the center of the first support shaft to the center of the lens or the imaging device, and the second actuator is present on the line extending in the direction determined by connecting the center of the second support shaft to the center of the lens or the imaging device.